Mi princesa llamada Mary
by chibi fan girl 3
Summary: Mary es una princesa y Seto es su príncipe, pero al parecer Seto lo olvido, Mary esta llorando encerrada en su habitación, ¿Que hara Seto para que pare de llorar? Alerta de Spoiler! Sigo aprendiendo.


"PENSAMIENTOS"

\- FLASHBACKS O PENSAMIENTOS-

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Mary iba corriendo por la base del Mekakushi Dan con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que choco con alguien.

**Mary:** Duele- exclamo la joven medusa mientras se sobaba su trasero que en ese momento le dolía por el golpe que se dio.

**Seto:** Lo siento Mary- dijo Seto con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que noto algo muy peculiar en la vestimenta de la "niña"- Mary ¿porque vas vestida así?

Para los que se lo estén preguntando Mary llevaba una tiara en la cabeza junto con un vestido nuevo de color rosa pastel.

**Mary:** Esque soy una princesa.

**Seto:** ¿Una princesa?

**Mary:** Aja.

**Seto:** Estas jugando a los disfraces o algo así Mary.

**Mary:** No, yo soy una princesa de verdad, incluso Seto me lo dijo.

**Seto:** ¿Yo?

**Mary:** Si.

**Seto:** Etto lo siento Mary pero no lo recuerdo.

**Mary:** No hay problema, pero ¿enserio no lo recuerdas?

**Seto:** Porque no me lo explicas mejor Mary para recordarlo ¿si?

**Mary:** Esta bien.

-FLASHBACK-

Todos los miembros de mekakushi-dan iban hacia la batalla final, Mary estaba siendo cargada por Seto mientras escuchaban atentamente la explicación de Kano acerca de todo lo que estaba por suceder.

**Mary:** Así que yo soy la reina, ¿algo así como una princesa?

**Seto:** Eso creo.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

**Seto:** Perdón Mary creo que lo olvide.

**Mary:** Pero..

Puede que este pequeño incidente no haya significado nada mas que un olvido para los demás pero para Mary no era así pues ella tenia un secreto que nadie sabia, un secreto que estaba guardado en el fondo de su corazón.

**Seto:** ¿Mary, estas bien?

**Mary:** Si solo estoy un poco cansada eso es todo, creo que iré a dormir.

Sin decir nada mas Mary dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia su habitación, en cuanto llego cerro la puerta y se echo a la cama con los ojos rojos por el esfuerzo de aguantar las lagrimas.

**Mary:** Seto lo olvido, ¿acaso no le importo lo suficiente?, no, eso no puede ser es Seto, Seto quiere a Mary ¿verdad?

Ya no queriendo pensar en eso cerro sus ojos recordando todo aquello que callo el día de la batalla final.

-RECUERDOS DE MARY-

"Todos estaban golpeados, todos parecían que iban a morir, estoy desesperada, aun no quiero decir adiós, no, por favor aun no."

Kuroha mira hacia nosotros buscando a su siguiente victima, su mirada se mantuvo fija en Seto, Seto no por favor, hago todo lo que puede para evitar que se lleve a Seto, lloro, jalo a Seto de un brazo pero el se suelta de mi agarre, suplico hasta que la garganta me quema, siento mis ojos arder por tantas lagrimas que he derramado.

**Mary:** SETO

No, a el no, por favor no, Seto...¿porque a el?.

Seto...te amo.

-FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS DE MARY-

Mary despertó con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas que derramo mientras dormía recordando esos momentos de desesperación, el solo pensamiento de perder a Seto.

Siempre tenia esa misma pesadilla, perder a Seto.

Simplemente no sabría que hacer sin el.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta, se incorporo de la cama lentamente y camino hacia la puerta con pasos perezosos, su cabello un poco desarreglado por la mini siesta que había tomado hace apenas dos segundos.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y sentir un peso en la cabeza, Mary se llevo las manos a la cabeza hasta que encontró el objeto sobre su melena de color blanco.

Una tiara.

Su tiara.

Levanto la cabeza para ver a la persona que le había traído su tiara.

Era Seto.

**Seto:** Se te cayo cuando saliste corriendo.

**Mary:** Seto.

**Seto:** Mary, perdón pero simplemente lo olvide, no quiere decir que no seas importante para mi, de hecho eres de mis personas favoritas, te quiero mucho Mary y no quería lastimarte.

**Mary:** Supongo que esta bien, mientras pueda seguir siendo una princesa.

**Seto:** No solo eres una princesa.

**Mary:** ¿A que te refieres?

Un par de brazos pertenecientes a Seto abrazaron a Mary de modo que su cabeza quedara apoyada en su pecho.

**Seto:** Eres mi princesa.

Las mejillas de Mary se cubrieron con un suave rosado en sus pálidas mejillas.

**Mary:** Soy la princesa de Seto.

**Seto:** La única.

**Mary:** Eso quiere decir que..

**Seto:** Te amo Mary y por ti me convertiré en un príncipe para que así mi princesa no este sola nunca mas.

Mary sonrió con la cabeza aun apoyada en el pecho de Seto, claro si ella hubiera levantado la cabeza antes podría haber visto la sonrisa en sus labios.

**Mary:** Entonces Seto sera mi príncipe.

**Seto:** Para siempre.

* * *

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE SETO Y MARY SENTADOS BAJO UN ÁRBOL BESÁNDOSE.


End file.
